


Preserve @ 12

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Holding Hands, Kissing, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira asks Allison to meet her at Beacon Hills Preserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preserve @ 12

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Wolf gift for [madgesgoldpin](http://madgesgoldpin.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. I hope you like it!!

Around eleven o’clock, Allison’s phone beeps from its spot on her bedside table. She lets out a sigh of relief as she picks it up - she’s been studying for almost two hours and it’s about time she took a break.

‘Beacon Hills Preserve @ 12?’ - Kira

Allison feels hesitant as her thumbs hover above her screen. She knows that Kira isn’t trying to trick her; they’ve been dating for almost a year now and joking about something like this is the last thing that Kira would do.

She thinks back to the last time she’d been to Beacon Hills Preserve - she was still dating Scott and their relationship was practically a secret. Kira and Allison’s relationships is the exact opposite; everyone knows that they’re together and so far, there’s been no sneaking around.

Figuring that Kira probably just wants to get some air and hang out, Allison texts back a ‘Sure’ along with a smiley face and starts to tidy up her room before she heads out.

* * *

 

So, the two of them forgot that the entrance to the preserve gets fenced off every night. Kira looks at Allison and frowns a little.

“We’ll just get some take-out instead,” She says glumly, looking down at the ground.

Allison shakes her head. “You wanted to come to the preserve so let’s go.”

“It’s fenced off.”

“I know; we’ll just climb over the fence,” Allison says casually, shrugging like she does this all the time (she’s done this about five times).

Kira’s eyes instantly light up. “Really? Are you sure? What if we get in trouble?”

“They never do rounds at night,” Allison explains as she puts one foot through a hole in the fence. “No one’s going to catch us.”

With a nod, Kira grins and starts climbing up the chain link fence alongside her girlfriend. It doesn’t take them long to get to the other side and luckily, no loose ends caught onto their clothes. Allison reaches out for Kira’s hand, holding it in hers.

* * *

They walk through the forest, listening to the leaves crunch beneath their feet. Looking down at their fingers knotted together, Kira gives them a soft squeeze, earning a giggle and a grin from Allison.

“I can’t believe I let you convince me to walk around the preserve with you during the middle of the night,” Allison says, stopping near a mossy rock.

Kira shrugs, grinning at Allison. “You love me.”

Allison takes a few steps closer, gently placing her hands on Kira’s hips. She leans towards her and their eyes meet. Allison presses her lips to Kira’s, allowing herself to drift away in the kiss for a moment as Kira manages to thread her fingers through her hair.

They break away from the kiss to catch their breath. Kira moves her hand from Allison’s hair to her neck, where she traces patterns lightly against her skin.

“Yeah, I do love you,” Allison smiles, licking her lips.

With a laugh, Kira leans in once more and buries her head between Allison’s neck and collarbone, placing kisses against her skin.

 

 


End file.
